


Mystery Kiss

by irontallica666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, First Kiss, M/M, Mystery Spot, No Major Character Death, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Trickster Gabriel, casdean - Freeform, destiel fist kiss, destiel mystery spot AU, no deaths in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irontallica666/pseuds/irontallica666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally takes the final step and kisses Cas... then he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my own comment on a Wattpad story that said "but what if it was Trickster Tuesday and instead of Sam seeing Dean die, it would be Cas, and every time Dean and he kiss, the day starts again" 
> 
> I really liked writing this, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Feel free to check my Tumblr irontallica666 any time for more fics, drabbles and SPN posts :)

 

 

It was just an usual Thursday, and Sam, Dean and Cas were in the Bunker, doing their business. Sam was searching for a case on his laptop, Cas was reading a book and Dean was making breakfast for them.

They had just woken up and none of them had the urge to speak so the only sounds were the spluttering from the eggs Dean was baking, Sam typing something and Cas turning the page.

When the eggs were done, Dean brought the plates to the table, putting them in front of Sam and Cas. When he went back to the kitchen to get his own plate, he heard Cas ask: "Dean, can I get another cup of coffee?"

"Sure," Dean replied, and poured Cas some.   
When they were done eating, Sam took a shower, which left Dean and Cas alone.

Dean fumbled his hands together as Cas didn't say or do anything. He just kept staring and it made Dean very nervous. "What's it, Cas?" He asked.

Cas said nothing.

Suddenly, Dean was done fighting the feeling he'd been hiding for a while. He would apologize and explain it later to Cas.  He took a step closer to Cas and pressed their mouths together, feeling Cas' lips move against his own and...

Dean woke up. Damn, had it all been a dream? He shrugged it off and got up. As he walked into the kitchen, he realized Sam was sitting behind the laptop and Cas was reading a book, just like his dream.

But this wasn't his dream, no matter how badly he wanted it to be.

He started making breakfast, and when he was done, he brought the plates to the table and walked back to get his own.

"Dean, can I get another cup of coffee?"

Dean froze.  _Was_ _his_ _dream_ _really_ _happening_ _now_ _?_

"Sure," he replied.

Dean waited silently till they were done eating. When Sam went to took a shower, Dean realized he should kiss Cas. But he wasn't gonna do it. This was reality.

He shot one look at Cas and jerked his head towards the kitchen,  _I'll b_ _e_ _there_ _if_ _you_ _need_ _me_ _,_  it meant. Cas nodded and picked up his book again.

He washed the plates and when Sam was done showering, they went outside to go grocery shopping. Soon, they were standing in line to pay and Dean felt something against his side. It was Cas, shuffling closer because someone needed to pass.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that Cas didn't only stand so close, but also looked him right in the eyes.  _Had_ _Cas_ _seen_ _his_ _dream_ _?_

There was only one way to figure it out, Dean thought and not caring about Sam, standing next to them, not caring about the man next to Sam in line, who was currently making gross sounds while eating candy. He didn't care about any of the people in the store, but closed his eyes and kissed Cas.

It was just like his dream, Cas immediately kissed him back, and it felt the same as his dream.

Dean woke up.

_What_ _was_ _happening_ _?_

He sighed deeply and dragged himself out of bed. Sam and Cas already sat at the table, as he had expected. He started making breakfast and nearly burnt the eggs, too busy thinking of what happened.

He gave Sam and Cas their plates and as he walkes back, he heard Cas inhale.

"I'll get you another cup of coffee," Dean said, testing his theory. It worked.

Cas exhaled, surprised by what Dean had said. "How did you know I wanted more coffee?" He asked.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, your cup was empty so..." He didn't finish his sentence and just poured Cas some more coffee.

He was just about to turn around and walk back to the table when he almost bumped into Cas. "Whoa, buddy, calm down I have your coffee here!"

Cas' face was close. Very close. At this moment, he didn't even care if he was dreaming or not, he just wanted to feel Cas' lips again. But the moment he kissed Cas, it went as he had known it would go.

Dean woke up again. What was this? He suddenly thought of a certain movie he'd seen a while ago,  _Inception_ _._ Was he really dreaming about his dreams?

He stepped out of his bed for what felt like the 4 time in only a few hours. He didn't even look at the table any more when he walked into the kitchen, knowing Sam and Cas were sitting at the table, as they had done for the past 3 times.

"I'll get you another cup of coffee," Dean said.

Cas exhaled, surprised by what Dean had said. "How did you know I wanted more coffee?" He asked.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, your cup was empty so..." He was too tired to finish his sentence.

Just like the past days, Sam got a shower and they went grocery shopping. This time, Dean didn't kiss Cas when their faces almost touched. He saw Sam grinning, but mouthed "bitch" and paid for their food.

When they stepped outside, Cas crossed the street, not seeing the car that was just driving towards the store.

"CAS!" Dean yelled, causing Cas to stop walking. Luckily, because if he had set one more step, the car had overridden him instead of just hitting him.

However, Cas fell to the ground and Dean ran to him. He picked Cas up, and checked to see if he was okay. He was still breathing, and a few seconds later, Cas opened his eyes.

"Jesus, Cas, you scared me," Dean said, not realizing he was still holding Cas in his arms. Cas looked up at him, so innocent, Dean couldn't hold himself back.

He closed the small space between them and pressed his lips onto Cas' mouth and felt Cas go from confused to willingly accepting as Cas kissed him back. From a distance, he heard Sam chuckling and talking to someone else.

Dean woke up.

_What_ _kind_ _of_ _sick_ _joke_ _was_ _this_ _?!_

"I'll get you another cup of coffee," Dean was so sick of this.

Cas exhaled, surprised by what Dean had said. "How did you know I wanted more coffee?" He asked.

"I don't know, your cup was empty," Dean replied, almost angry. Did Cas really not remember all those times before?

Dean had kissed Cas for 20 days now, and every frigging day, he woke up again. Every day started the same, and every day ended with him kissing Cas and waking up again, no matter where or what time.

Suddenly, it hit him. Wasn't this what Sam had talked about, all those years ago? When he had woken up every time Dean had died on that Tuesday?

_Son_ _of_ _a_ _bitch_ _!_

As soon as Sam was done showering, they went outside to go to the store. Sam and Cas patiently went through the whole store, getting the things on their list, nut Dean didn't have that much patience.

When they were finally in line, Dean looked around. He felt Cas move closer, and saw the person passing by. And finally, he heard the familiar sound. He moved past Sam and grabbed the man with the candy.

" _You_ _,"_ Dean said.

"What? Whats wrong with me? What have I done?" The man panicked as he saw Dean pulling out his wooden stake out of his jacket.

"Shall I call the police?" Some lady asked to Sam.

"Not necessary," Dean replied. "This fucker is gonna freeze this whole set up in 3 seconds." He poked the man with his stake.

For a moment, Dean thought he had the wrong guy. But then, everyone and everything except Sam and Dean froze and the man morphed back into a smiling Gabriel.

"I thought you'd never get it," he said.

"Wipe that smug smile off your face and stop this," Dean replied. From behind, he heard Sam laughing."What's so funny, huh? Did I laugh when you relived thay Tuesday for a hundred times?" Dean was angry now.

"You really don't see the point here, Dean," Sam was still laughing.

"Yeah well, the only point I see is the one I'm gonna stab our lovely Trickster here with."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dean. Unless you like to wake up after doing a certain thing for the rest of your life," Gabriel warned him. "You just need to do the right thing, and everything wil go back to normal."

"What am I doing wrong? Explain it to me!" Dean almost yelled, so tired of Gabriel's game.

"Let's just say you need to say something  _before_ you do a certain thing, and not  _after_ _._  You get one more change, or else you'll be stuck in this loop for forever. Good luck, Dean-o!" And with that, Gabriel vanished.

"Wha-" Dean said, but he stopped when he realized he was in his bed. With a grunt, he dragged himself out. He had to figure out what he was doing wrong.

"Dean can you-" Cas started, but Dean already had poured him another cup. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean nodded and ate his breakfast.

When they were done eating, Sam stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower," he said, looking at Dean.

Dean nodded, still in his thoughts.

_"_ _Dean_ _."_

Dean's head snapped up. "Oh right, alright, we'll go to the grocery store after," he replied.

When Sam closed the door, Cas stood up. "Dean, is something wrong? You've been looking a bit worried."

"No, Cas, I'm fine, I just..." Was this what Gabriel was talking about? Did he need.. permission, or something? He sighed.

"Cas, I just... I really like you. And not only as friends, but-" he was  cut off by Cas.

"Dean, I know. Me too, but i was worried you'd not feel the same."

Dean's head snapped up. "Really?" Cas nodded. "Can I... Can I kiss you?" Cas nodded again.

Dean signed again and held Cas' face in his hands.  _Please_ _let t_ _his_ _be_ _the r_ _ight_ _thing_ _,_ and presses his lips to Cas' lips. And waited.

"Finally! I thought you'd never get it!" Sam suddenly said, which caused Dean to shriek.

 _"_ _That_ was the deal? I had to  _ask_ _first_ _?_ _That_ _was_ _everything_ _?"_

"Dean, Sam, what are tou talking about?" Cas asked, confused by what Sam and dean were saying.

"I'll explain to you later," Dean said and put his hands back on Cas' face. "For now, I'd like to enjoy this moment please."

And with that, he kissed Cas again, for what felt like the 50th time. He felt Cas' lips moving against his own for what felt like the 50th time. But this time, there was a difference.

This time,  _it_ _was_ _real_ _._


End file.
